


Sonics terrible group chat Supercuts

by Shadow_network



Series: The group chats [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_network/pseuds/Shadow_network
Summary: All of the best group chat with sonic characters fic parody series
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Marine the raccoon/Dr.eggman, Miles "Tails" Prower/Silver the Hedgehog, shadow the hedgehog/cream the rabbit
Series: The group chats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045080
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Sonics terrible group chat Supercuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadria-is-incest](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shadria-is-incest).



> Thanks to all as I finish this off. Here is the ultimate cut. The gift is for someone who I promised a story. I really hope u like it. (I honestly don’t care if they don’t like it)

Chronicles of dumbassery: the drunks, the bitch, and the lockers

Casual pimp: hey bitchez

Casual emo: why tf are you up. It’s 3 in the morning 

Casual pimp: I can’t sleep

Yes to the cock: sleep everyone 

Casual pimp: but I’m not tired

Casual emo: I’d listen to zone cock

Tornado nerd: stfu sonic i have a test tomorrow 

Yes to the cock: same here

Casual pimp: gn

12:00 PM

Ashley Tisdale: me and scourge are in a fight 

Tay k: maybe u shouldn’t check my phone

Casual pimp: that sounds suspicious

Casual emo: just calm down 

Creamy: speaking of checking phones....

Casual emo: why and who would I cheat with

Creamy: idk who or why 

Casual pimp: just drop it cream

Creamy: ok cool 

Yes on the cock: we’re still in school bro

Casual emo: I’m in fucking science I hate that bitch

Casual pimp: me and Amy are takin a small break meaning I can simp

Casual emo: simp

Ames: this is no place for simp chat

Yes to the cock: tails silver is a true simp

Tornado nerd: how did I not know this

Silver 06: I simp for Ashley Tisdale

Ashley Tisdale: same here

Tay k: your a simp

Casual pimp changed there name to respect my simpimg

Respect my simpimg: i am following belle delphine and pokimane

Casual emo: fucking simp

Tay k: looks Like this is simp chat 

Yes to the cock: shut up out teacher is looking

12:30

Yes to the cock: can someone explain why Sonics at the principals office

Casual emo: this dumbass yelled “Ima fucking simp”

Tay k: then he decided to hide in lockers and yell “the king simp is back from Narnia” when people walked by

Casual emo: he also printed Lewd pictures in the library 

Scrooge the bat: that was him?

Tornado nerd: I thought that was blaze and silver

Silver 06: I might have framed him

Respect my simpimg: ha the principal is reading the chat 

Tornado nerd: Sonics a fucking snitch

Eggfuck: I am no longer sharing any of my secrets here

Respect my simpimg changed there name to casual snitch 

Casual snitch: I’m fucking ready

Eggfuck: aren’t we allowed to text during free period 

Yes to the cock: ya but no

Principal shaggy Rodgers added themselves by invite

Principal shaggy Rodgers: Zonic y is ur name a swear

Yes to the cock: Um this isn’t school related so I have the right not to answer 

Casual emo: suspend him now 

Principal shaggy Rodgers: I’m am allowed to ask

Casual snitch: but this isn’t school business 

Principal shaggy Rodgers changed there name to principal 

Principal: ye this is 

Principal: was this made during school

Casual snitch: nope

Principal: why are all of you swearing

Casual emo: I am an adult 

Principal: I must report this

(10 minutes later)

Casual snitch: I’m fucking dying 

Casual emo: so this dumb ass tried to report us to his boss and she fired him

Tornado nerd: WHAT!!

Yes to the cock: I’m as shocked as you

Casual snitch: because he was technically being a “creep” and it’s against school policy to be in a minors group chat 

Silver 06: well shit

Casual snitch: this calls for a big party I was planning and I already sent invites

Casual emo: I guess we have to go now

Casual snitch: see you tonight 

Casual emo: we’re not ending this now

6:00 PM

Casual emo: I’m outside with cream and sally

Casual snitch: so I invited Maria 

Casual snitch: but she Probably won’t come

Casual emo: I deleted your texts

Casual snitch: fine dipshit

Tornado nerd: let us in or I will fucking kill u

Yes to the cock: calm the fuck down

Ashley Tisdale: nope get that anger out

Casual snitch: the door is unlocked 

Tornado nerd: I’m going to kill him who’s down

Casual emo: me

8:00 PM

Casual snitch: I’m where is tails 

Casual emo: shit

Creamy: Um what’s wrong

Casual snitch: if tails drinks to much he goes fucking crazy

Creamy: that’s why my mom never let me to these parties

Casual emo: he’s not in the closet like usual 

Scrooge the bat: I thought he came out

Sal: I hate u

Casual snitch: sally have u been drinking 

Sal: so what if I jumped of the roof

Casual emo: oh right that shit was dope

Casual snitch: SHE JUMPED OFF MY FUCKING ROOF

Creamy: damn how’d u not here that

Casual snitch: I’m not fucking listening to my roof

Ames: calm down sally is aliveeed

Casual emo: Amy’s drunk to

Casual snitch: I guess I am too

Casual emo: I’m tipsy but not enough to be drunk

Casual snitch: so mv(hrffnljvlvjglrrgcyhcffciccv

Casual emo: the fuck

Casual snitch: I dropped my phone did anyone here a gun shot

Tornado nerd: big boooooty is my onlyuuu botttryyeid

Casual snitch: Tails did you shoot something

Tornado nerd: mo&;do Dodd of no

Casual emo: nope he shot a firework tho

Casual snitch: oh shit 

Casual emo: it’s fine it’s not illegal 

Casual snitch: no not that dumb ass somethings on fire and tails in on my fucking roof

Tornado nerd: yippee Kayee motherfucker

Casual emo: holy fucking shit tails shot a fucking fire work off your roof

Casual emo: lmao

Casual snitch: W A I T 

Creamy: Ight ima head out

Casual snitch: T A I L S

Casual emo: he fell off

Casual snitch: party over 

Casual emo: dang u f’ed up bad

Casual snitch: yes very badly 

Casual emo: well bye

Creamy: see ya sonic

Scrooge the bat: shadow I need ride home 

Creamy: hop in

Casual emo: anyone else

Knux: nope I’m good

Creamy: we’re getting tails 

Casual emo: yep

4:00 AM

Tornado nerd: what happened 

Casual snitch: it’s four in the morning 

Tornado nerd: I get that

Casual emo: you got drunk jumped off of Sonics roof and then got back on and shot fireworks off of his roof then fell and knocked out

Casual snitch: you also set my kitchen on fire

Casual emo: it was fucking awesome 

Tornado nerd: is there video 

Casual emo: hell yeah here u go

Casual emo sent rad shit.mp4

Tay k: got it from the best angle, the roof

Casual emo: send that shit

Tay k sent fireworks roof.mp4

Yes to the cock: I shot a fire work by hitting it with a bat

Scrooge the bat sent Zonic the party animal.mp4

Casual snitch: Amy and I jumped into a pool, while on fire

Casual emo sent dangerous do not try.mp4

Ames: I’m tired gn

Casual snitch: I’m killing miles tomorrow gn

Tornado nerd: I look forward to i gn

Scrooge the bat: I can’t feel my anything Gn

Creamy: this is my senior quote, fuck me I love me some alcohol gn 

Casual emo: this night is my best man speech gn

The chronicles of dumbassery pt2: prince alcoholic

Yes to the cock: what day is it

Casual snitch: not yesterday 

Yes to the cock: dumb ass

Casual emo: it’s Sunday 

Tay k: I got plastered at the party

Tornado nerd: hey I need help

Casual emo: oh sonic is chasing u now

1:00 PM

Tornado nerd: hey

Scrooge the bat: hey tails 

Tornado nerd: i am now very happy 

Scrooge the bat: why

Tornado nerd: just got my medical marijuana card

Scrooge the bat: oh me and shadow been had those 

Tornado nerd: for what

Scrooge the bat: shadow has ptsd and I have anxiety issues

Tornado nerd: ptsd is me too

Scrooge the bat: i bet sonic has his

Tornado nerd: he actually convinced me to get it

Casual snitch: tbh I am a credible source

Sal: I’d expect you were his dealer

Casual emo. Same here

Knux added Bot here

Bot here: what’s up 

Casual emo: omega wassup

Sam Puckett: can a robot smoke weed

Silver 06: I think so

Tornado nerd: silver do you smoke weed ik blaze does

Silver 06: hell yeah

Sal: hmm small world

Casual emo: fleetway are you a pot addict

Ashley Tisdale changed there name to pot addict

Pot addict: yes

Casual emo: ok

Tay k: I’m bored 

Yes to the cock: Same here

Sam Puckett: I know a nice place we can go

Tay k: is it formal

Sam Puckett: it’s a club

Yes to the cock: I’m in

Sam Puckett: well I guess I gotta go

Tay k: I’m in

Casual snitch: I’m in

Casual emo: me and cream can make it

Creamy: true things have been said

Tornado nerd: time to party

Casual snitch: I am not letting you get drunk

Tornado nerd: fine 

Silver 06: I’ll keep an eye on him

5:00 PM

Silver 06: where’s tails 

Yes to the cock: we’ve just lost him haven’t we

Casual snitch: let’s not think like that

Silver 06: o shit he’s on top of the bar

Casual emo: what is he doing

Silver 06: he just yelled “I’m back from Narnia bitch”

Knux: shit I’m outside 

Casual snitch: god dammit tails 

Silver 06: I’m crying XD

Sal: what happened 

Silver 06: he jumped off and crawled inside a fridge

Casual snitch: I’m killing him

7:00 PM

Tornado nerd: so why did we get kicked out 

Casual snitch: we didn’t get kicked out we left

Tornado nerd: so why am I home

Casual emo: because you were so drunk you feel off of the bar and crawled into a fridge

Tornado nerd: I love being fucking awesome 

Casual snitch: I am no longer taking u anywhere 

Tornado nerd: I kno

Yes to the cock: I’m tired as shit gn

Sam Puckett: I’m gonna watch a movie

Silver 06: lemme go to ur house tails I left my phone therE

10:00 PM

Casual emo: I need help

Casual snitch: what’s up

Casual emo: I’m probably gonna fail the test 

Ames: it’s not that hard

Creamy: all he has to do is show what cells do

Ames: how do you know what he’s doing

Creamy: I’m his partner

Casual snitch: oof

Ames: head to bed I’m doing the same thing and I need sleep

8:00 AM

private conversation.

Creamy: babe where are u

Casual emo: leave me alone

Creamy: r u ok u were crying

Casual emo: I’m gonna fucking fail 

Creamy: it’s ok

Casual emo: lest just get this over with

10:00 AM

Creamy: we got a fucking A+ bitches

Casual emo: fuck yeah 

Ames: idk how the fuck I GOT A B-

Casual snitch: haha Amy is stupid

Silver 06: your dumbass got a c+

Casual snitch: I least I got a plus

Sal: you were one point off from failing 

Ames: whatever

Casual emo: tails what did you get

Tornado nerd: me and silver both got A+

Silver 06: and we both did half

Casual emo: silver we all know you and tails are a god couple

Creamy: anyways I have to go pass a easy math test

Tornado nerd: I still don’t get how cream is in AP

Creamy: you think it’s hard I think it’s child’s play

Tornado nerd: I have study hour so I’m free to text

Casual snitch: I gotta go to work today

Casual emo: me and cream have to work tonight to

Scrooge the bat: where do y’all work

Creamy: at the super market

Knux: I work at the school library 

Scrooge the bat: I work at a small coffee shop

Casual snitch: I work at a McDonald’s 

Sal: I work for subway

Tay k: me and fleetway work at Walmart 

Casual emo: can’t get worse then that

Ames: I work at fucking CVS

Creamy: sad boi hours are when Amy works

Tornado nerd: me and silver work for St.Luke’s at the emergency call center

Yes to the cock: I work at Wendy’s

Casual snitch: don’t y’all get sick of the damn food

Yes to the cock: I go to McDonald’s with my Wendy’s uniform all the fucking time

Casual snitch: I know u and sally do the same shit

Sal: it’s funny as shit

Yes to the cock: every one Just stares at us 

4:00 PM

Casual emo: I guess everyone is at work

Tornado nerd: hell yeah

Casual snitch: it’s slow as shit today 

Yes to the cock: not here

Casual snitch: we’re not getting into this again

Sal: this subway is pretty chill right now

Ames: just at cashier so I’m chill

Casual emo: I’m working cashier to but cream is packing stuff or something 

Creamy: aren’t u on break

Casual emo: no I’m not

Creamy: I am what do u want for the house

Casual emo: probably just the regular stuff

Creamy: cool

Casual snitch: well lest get off for the day we’ll talk 

Everyone: cool ttyl

The chronicles of dumbassery pt3: the voyage of the newly weds

7:00 AM

Casual emo: me and cream are getting married

Casual snitch: cool awesome but..... rouge is fucking sally in the girls bathroom 

Sal: shit

Scrooge the bat: no one say anything 

Knux: she’s gay

Scrooge the bat: fuck off

Tornado nerd: even more importantly news

Casual emo: I’m getting fucking married in three days

Eggfuck: I’m there

Creamy: all of you are invited so bring a date

Casual emo: my best men are

Casual emo: sonic, silver, eggman, and tails

Creamy: bachelor and bachelorette parties tomorrow 

Tornado nerd: well I’m getting my suit and I’m getting fucked up tomorrow 

Casual snitch: fuck yeah 

Yes to the cock: bitches ain’t shit but hoes and tricks

Tornado nerd: bitches ain’t shit but hoes and tricks

Casual snitch: bitches ain’t shit but hoes and tricks

Casual emo: cream 

Creamy: just do it

Casual emo: bitches ain’t shit but hoes and tricks

Yes to the cock: eyyy

(Day 2) 5:00 PM

Casual emo: who’s ready for the parties

Tornado nerd: I’m not getting drunk at your wedding sadly

Casual emo: let him get drunk at the party sonic

Casual snitch: but it will ruin your wedding

Creamy: but he’s funny as shit and I want to show we’re aren’t as up tight like my mom

Casual emo: so your only agreeing because of your mom

Creamy: I’m not a baby and I’m going to show her that

Yes to the cock: yes queen

Tay k: I’m just ready to get fucked up

Casual emo: rules no fucking any one

Creamy: got it 

Casual emo: that’s the only rule

Creamy: let’s get it

7:00 PM

Bachelorette party chat

Creamy: I think we lost blaze

Ames: shit

Sam Puckett: I’m a big pony 

Ames: blaze drink some water we have work Tomorrow 

Creamy: where does she work at 

Ames: at a local restaurant 

Creamy: I’ll check on the boys

Private conversation.

Creamy: babe

Casual emo: ye what’s up

Creamy: we lost blaze but hyd

Casual emo: we lost tails and sonic

Creamy: well I’ll let u go now

Casual emo: bye luv u

Creamy: luv u too 

Bachelor party time

Casual emo: we found them yet

Silver 06: kinda

Tay k: there on the roof shooting fire works

Casual emo: that’s illegal I think

Silver 06: it’s not illegal but it isn’t safe

Pot addict: we have to find them

Bot here: I guess this is what best men do

9:00 PM

Creamy: gn 

Casual emo: everyone is asleep gn

11:00 AM DAY 3

Casual snitch: I hate working here

Casual emo: I’m on call center today thank god

Creamy: we have a call center 

Casual emo: yeah when they made the pick up system they made this new job

Scrooge the bat: I’m tired after last night

Sam Puckett: luckily I’m on takeout duty

Tay k: Walmart sucks man

Pot addict: I can’t do it anymore

Ames: These damn customers just disrespected me for no reason

Casual snitch: people go to CVS

Ames: a lot of people do

Casual emo: someone just asked if we sold humans 

Tay k: do you?

Creamy: we sell food asshat

Casual snitch: totally report that dude

Casual emo: on it

11:00 AM WEDDING DAY

Casual emo: don’t text at the wedding

3:00 PM WEDDING DAY

Casual snitch: that was beautiful

Creamy: no texting at the after party

Sam Puckett: you might be asking for too much

Tornado nerd: I no can do that

9:00 PM AFTER PARTY

Casual emo: tails just shot aa firework out the door

Casual snitch: I’m killing him

Tornado nerd: I’m still sober tbh

Casual snitch: get over here 

Tornado nerd: help me

Casual emo: *loony tunes outro music plays* that’s all folks

Creamy: before we go thanks you to all the readers as we got to a hundred hits and we’re also at ten chapters. Thank you everyone fo reading.

The chronicles of dumbassery pt4: the drunken chair

Casual snitch: bro I hate my job

Casual emo: I’m working call center with cream

Creamy: it sucks like me

Scrooge the bat: huh?

Tornado nerd: I get it ;)

Casual snitch: watch your mouth

Tornado nerd: I’m like 24

Creamy: sonic is just being a momma bear

Casual snitch: bruh

Casual emo: I do the same thing

Casual snitch changed there name to casual dad

Casual dad: I’m a dad now

Silver 06: just a question tails

Tornado nerd: yes babe

Silver 06: can you ask your dad if you can stay over tonight 

Creamy: XD

Tornado nerd: I hate you 

Casual dad: silver thanks for asking

Silver 06: can he

Casual dad: as long as you do your chores and homework yes miles

Tornado nerd: I hate all of u

Casual dad: now why are you angry my son

Tornado nerd: I’m leaving 

Casual dad: nope do ur homework 

Casual emo: that’s it sonic your my dad now

Casual dad: I love children

6:00 PM

Casual dad changed there name to Casual snitch 

Casual snitch: I think tails is drunk

Casual emo: how there’s no party

Silver 06: dude he really misses drinking

Eggfuck: I think I’m gonna get a girlfriend 

Casual snitch: fuck tails this is important 

Tornado nerd: fuck off

Casual emo: who is the girl

Eggfuck: well Maria asked me out

Casual emo: if you date that bitch I tear u limb from limb

Lil Maria: I’m still here u know

Creamy: so I forgot bust she was at our wedding 

Casual emo: removed Lil Maria 

Casual emo: not she’s not

Eggfuck: anyways, she’s my cousin and we don’t live in Alabama 

Eggfuck: the girls name is...

Eggfuck: Marine

Casual emo: oh she’s cool I’ll add her

Creamy: YOUR FUCKING ANOTHER GIRL AREN’T U !!!!!!!

Casual emo: I only fuck u, I didn’t even fuck Maria 

Casual snitch: damn Shadow’s been a virgin for mad long XD

Casual emo: I lost my virginity before Maria 

Eggfuck: added shark girl

Shark girl: hey guys

Casual emo: W A R N I N G 

Shark girl: listening 

Casual emo: we swear a lot, tails will get drunk a lot, me and cream are dating so I’m unavailable, and we are all very stupid

Shark girl: I see nothings changed

Shark girl: plus I’m taken by a certain eggman

Eggfuck: I’m blushing

Casual emo: who says they fuck tonight 

Shark girl: I would like to

Casual emo: I’m done betting 

Tornado nerd: u need to now

Shark girl: on it

Knux: oh no

11:00 PM

Tornado nerd: I like boys

Tornado nerd: cream looks hot

Creamy: the fuck

Casual emo: I’m killing him NOW

Silver 06: he’s drunk af

Casual emo: I will kill him slightly less 

Creamy: don’t kill him I said

Casual emo: fine

Tornado nerd: hahaha she’s your mommy

Creamy: kill him

Casual emo: on it

Tay k: I’ll help 

Casual emo: great

Tay k: lemme just ask your mommy if your chores are done, don’t want u getting grounded 

Casual emo: I’m killing u first

Tay k: ask mommy first 

Casual snitch: XD IM CRYING

Creamy: I hate all of u

Creamy: shadow, get back here have work and school and u need your sleep

Casual emo: but-

Creamy: no bust bed now

Casual emo: fine but can I still text 

Creamy: sleep no texting

Casual emo: ok fine babe luv u

Creamy: luv u more

Casual snitch: listen to ur mom shadow 

Tornado nerd: moms know best

Tay k: dang cream is the best mom

Ames: from mom to mom ur doing great

Creamy: thanks but who’s your child

Ames: that dork u call sonic 

Ames: speaking of which go to sleep all of u

Yes to the cock: I’m trying but u won’t stfu

Casual snitch: fine gn Ames 

Creamy: moms know best

Tay k: haha I don’t have a mom

Pot addict: sleep now 

Tay k: yes ma’am 

Creamy: how do u get him of the most stubborn people to listen

Pot addict: I just got talent

Ames: fleetway now had the best mom award 

Creamy: obvious choice

Pot addict: thank u have to thank all my peeps-

Yes to the cock: BED NOW IM TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!

Pot addict, Ames, and creamy: yes ma’am 

Yes to the cock: just snagged that award

The chronicles of dumbassery Pt4.5: the egg and his boy

Creamy: hey marine 

Casual emo: it’s time too see why they ignored the conversation 

Shark girl: I think you know why we didn’t text ;)

Scrooge the bat: well did I use the protection I gave u

Shark girl: uh oh :o

Yes to the cock: my name is ironic now

Casual snitch: we have the new raccoon babies

Shark girl: also raccoons have freakishly short pregnancies 

Yes to the cock: all of us do

Casual emo: MEN ANIMALS CAN GET PREGNANT :O

Yes to the cock: I was referring to the woman

Shark girl: just checked

Ames: yes

Shark girl: we are dating right now

Eggfuck: please Be good

Shark girl: think of names its a girl

Eggfuck: marina

Scrooge the bat: why ‘:|

Eggfuck: my cousin Maria and marine

Casual emo: surprisingly that name is very good

Shark girl: then it’s marina 

Eggfuck: do you think we’re ready 

Casual snitch: me and shadow will help eggman buy stuff for the baby

Creamy: me rouge Amy silver tails and marine will paint and get toys

Yes to the cock: actually I be with marine helping her with the pregnancy stuff

Shark girl: I trust him, u guys can paint for marina 

Ames: good let’s get to work

4:00 PM

Ames: the rooms all painted

Casual emo: we got toys bed sheets bed pillows and millions of tv shows

Shark girl: what kind?

Creamy: I don’t trust them

Casual snitch: porn duh

Creamy: WHAT 

Ames: I’ll kill u

Shark girl: I knew we shouldn’t sent one of the girls

Casual emo: no Sonics just a dumbass, we got Sesame Street and other educational TV

Shark girl: thank god

Eggfuck: how’s the Baby

Yes to the cock: should come in like two chapters 

Shark girl: huh?

Yes to the cock: around Monday

Casual snitch: a week?

Yes to the cock: two days :|

Casual emo: get it now

A/N: so I’ve been real busy so this is the extent I’ll go for now with this chapter. I would do more but tomorrow there will be more. Or today if I’m real bored. Let’s just get back tho

Casual emo: what the hell was that

Yes to the cock: just forget

7:00 PM

Shark girl: I want to give a thanks to u guys

Tornado nerd: no prob

Casual snitch: isa cool

Shark girl: well it’s a busy day tomorrow so gn

Eggfuck: gn

Eggfuck changed there name to eggdad

Eggdad: this is good

The chronicles of dumbassery pt 5: the emo’s nephew

Casual emo: Jesus get her to a hospital 

Creamy: WHO

Yes to the cock: the baby came earlier than expected 

Ames: omg I’m coming now 

Casual emo: I’ll pick u guys up

Shark girl: hurry up I don’t think i hold it in

Casual snitch: that’s what she said?

Scrooge the bat: shut up

5:00 PM

Knux: is marina born yet

Shark girl: yes 

Eggdad: I’m so happy 

Creamy: hey some sleep guys

Casual emo: gn

7:00 PM

Casual emo: yes I’m the uncle 

Creamy: god thank u

Eggdad: dang we don’t have anymore ideas

Casual snitch: nope 

Shark girl: shut up the babies trying to sleep

1:00 AM

Private conversation.

Creamy: babe

Casual emo: why r u up

Creamy: marine needs our help

Casual emo: WHAT HAPPENED 

Creamy: what, nothing bad she just can’t go to bed

Casual emo: oh I’m Omw 

Group chat. 2:00 AM

Casual snitch: I’m tired

Eggdad: I need ur help

Casual snitch: no

Casual emo: what’s up me and SONIC will help

Eggdad: I took the baby for a ride but I’m lost at the park

Casual snitch: *sighs* we’ll be there 

3:00 AM

Ames: Ima about to kill some hoes it’s simple 

Ames: ima murder ink with led and I ain’t talking bout a pencil

Creamy: she’s mad

Shark girl: how do you know

Creamy: she sings disses when she’s mad

Ames: that’s why I fucked yo bitch u fat motherfucker

Casual snitch: she’s mad because she thinks I’m cheating *whispers* like all the girls in this story 

Creamy: didn’t catch that last part

Ames: kick in the door with in the 44 all I hear is poppa don’t hit me no more 

Casual emo: so what’s up

Shark girl: we’re thinking of a nick name 

Ames: I’m withholding my anger though I’d like to be the strangler of this bitch ass motherfuckers puny neck

Ames: wait nicknames

Creamy: yes, and for a limited time if you guess all of the songs Amy just said, you get to nickname her, write the answers in the comments, winners will be announced in the chapter when it’s released, but don’t wait comment now.

Casual emo: was that supposed to come off like a comment trap 

Creamy: no it’s even worse, the author couldn’t come up with the name

Casual snitch: 2020, why come up with things when u can have people do it for u

Shark girl: well I guess gn

The chronicles of dumbassery pt6: the last chapter

Shadow_network: thank all of u for reading this childish immature nonsense. I really do appreciate all of this and what it does. Thank u all for reading. I hope this does as well as the book it came from.

**Author's Note:**

> There u go. This isn’t really the important series just here for Supercuts. There will be chapters for all of the best moments and other series parodies.


End file.
